Suikoden 2: An Extra Star's view
by BlueBlade87
Summary: we thought that the war was over, but it wasn't. a short lived peace before the world was thrown back into war. i'm here to tell was truly happened behind the candied words. i only hope i don't fill up thousands of journals.


_**Journal entry #1**_

 _ **It's been about three weeks since I started my test to become a knight, I miss everyone back home but I need to come back from this test successful. Right now I'm thinking of heading through Swallow pass to help clear out the monster problem they're having in a nearby town.**_

"This mist is really annoying. Why did I come here again?" I honestly don't remember but I felt drawn here oddly, maybe the runes were pushing me to something. But as I looked around in the mist I felt as if I saw something move.

"Hah!" and sure enough I was right I had to cut down a snake that lunged at me. I am really starting to hate this mist.

"Well it looks like Riou was wrong you didn't need the help." A voice startled me and so I turned and was about to strike when I saw civilians.

"Oh forgive me, I didn't mean to act so rashly." I told them as I sheathed my sword, I could tell the smaller female and the large male were relieved that I did, they're faces are kinda reveling.

"No it's alright, Joey and I know better then to speak when someone has a weapon out and they don't know you're there, it would have been our fault if one of us got hurt." A black haired boy said as I took in the whole group.

There were three black haired people and two blondes. The two females looked alike so they must have been sisters, and the other three don't have any similar features with each other or the sisters.

"So I take it that you all aren't normal civilians, not many people would take this trail with put city guards." I said as the five nodded their heads.

"I take it you're a squire of Matilda, with your outfit and all." The elder sister said as she looked me up and down.

"Indeed, I am Klein and I'm going through my final test to become a knight." I am really excited as this lets me see the world and gain real experience in combat.

"I see, well my name's Rina. This is Eillie my younger sister and that's Bolgan. We form a traveling circus act. And those two are Riou and Joey; we're helping each other get through the pass." So they aren't lost, I found my ticket out.

"I'd like to assist if that's at all possible, I simply can't leave civilians to fight monsters, even if some have a little some combat training." I truly am against that, civilians have the right to be protected from danger.

"Really, thank you Klein!" The black haired boy said, I think he's Riou and the blonde one that isn't Bolgan is Joey.

"Don't worry; with me on your side monsters won't know what hit them." I can tell from how Riou and Joey hold themselves that they have combat experience and I can see that Rina has a Rune on her.

"Let's get going guys, we don't have all day." Joey said as he started to lead the way with Bolgan and Riou catching up to him.

"Keep us safe Klein." Eilie told me as she pat me on the shoulder and Rina laughed a little.

"Certainly. I will guard you both with my life." And so starts another part of my test.

"So where exactly are you all going if you don't mind me asking?" I was wondering why they needed to go through Swallow Pass, I was a really surprised at how accurate Eilie and Rina were with their knives and cards respectively.

"We can ask you the same thing Klein." Joey said as I looked at him as he turned to look at me.

"I'm on my test and naturally I try to find areas that challenge me to improve myself." I need to be as strong like Camus; I want to make him proud of me.

"So what's the training in Matilda like; is it hard?" Riou asked as he looked back too

"Depending on where they put you, yes. I was put into the advanced class because of my relation to my older brother." I remember those days, they were really hard and I hated those days when my one teacher decided to amp up my magic lessons.

"So you got put into really hard classes 'cause of your brother, sounds tough Klein." Eilie said as she caught up to Riou, Joey and I.

"It wasn't that bad, I have fond memories from those days and it helped me graduate early so it wasn't all bad." I remember Camus telling me he was proud of me and so did Miklotov telling me good job.

"But you didn't answer my question from…." I felt something off so I drew my sword and apparently Riou and Joey felt it too as they had their weapons ready.

"I'm getting a bad feeling…." Eilie said as she jumped back to stand in line with Rina and the two sisters pulled out their weapons as Bolgan put up his fists.

"Riou…. Here it comes…"

"I know..." as the mist gathered a shape started to form in it. So this was the monster that I over heard about from the town.

"Riou now!" Joey leapt behind the monster attacked it with Riou, I'm pretty impressed with their trust and coordination with the one other.

"Bolgan we'll back you up!"

"Time to put on a show!" Next the circus trio made an attack that involved Bolgan breathing out a lot of fire.

"Try again!" I said as the monster tried to attack Bolgan as he caught his breath. I saw the after shock that came from my sword and grinned.

"Say Klein; let's show this thing a bit if magic." Rina told me as she held up her hand showing her Rune glowing. How did she...

"You can hide your forehead but I saw in-between your hair that you had a Wind Rune on." Ah, I knew I should have bought a headband to hide better.

"Okay." I said as she and I started to channel our Runes

"The Sylphs wish you a calming night!"

"Arrows of flames create cinders!" The power of the two runes combined to make the flaming arrows stronger then normal after all, wind fuels the fire.

"Riou, Joey get back that monster is changing." Eilie screamed as the flames died Riou and Joey jumped back and looked at me and Rina and gave us a nod.

But we looked back to see the monster try to attack us wit some sort of lighting attack but Bolgan blocked it for us.

"Bolgan mad!" And with that he breathed fire onto the monster that now had a more female appearance.

"Bolgan you're hurt!" Eilie said as Bolgan was covered with wounds from that lighting attack and what's worse is tat the monster was charging up for another lighting blast.

"Rina!"

"Right!" Eilie yelled to her older sister as Rina started to channel again.

"Flamed arrows surround and create a wall of fire!" And as she said a wall of fire appeared around the monster and thus bought us time.

"I'll heal Bolgan. Winds of care give my friend life." I thought of the healing spell of this Rune and concentrated it on Bolgan and his wounds started to disappear.

I could tell the flames disappeared and got back up and had my weapon ready with Riou and Joey as Rina and Eilie helped Bolgan to his feet.

"Where's the monster…"

"Did we beat it?"

"Be on guard, it could be playing dead." I felt something against my back and turn to see that both Riou and Joey were leaning on my back; I can see that they're a little tired. To be fair so am I.

"That was scary. You were right Rina. It's a good thing Riou and Joey were with us. Plus with Klein no one was seriously injured, we're only tired." Eilie said as she turned to Rina and laughed a little.

"I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have been able to hold it alone either." Joey said as he stood a little straighter.

"I'm hungry." I wonder if Bolgan knows he ruined the mood, at least by a little bit.

"Ha ha. Let's get going. I think we're almost there." Rina said as she started to walk ahead.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Riou said as he held up a scroll.

"Did that monster drop it? If so we should keep it whatever spell in on that scroll could be helpful." Eilie said as she took the scroll from Riou.

"It's a Kindness Drops scroll, so keep it away from me Water Runes hate me." I have no idea why but they do.

"Looks like we hit a fork, which way guys?" I said as I looked to the left and then right.

"Let's head left; I think right might lead to a dead end." Riou said as everyone nodded. And then I remembered what I had asked earlier.

"Right, where are you guys headed, I think I know for Rina, Eilie and Bolgan. But where are you two headed, Riou, Joey?" I want to know, my most likely guess is home but I don't know where their home is. But just as Riou was about to answer Joey cut him off.

"Just a little farther north and we should see Kyaro Town. C'mon Riou." So they live in Kyaro, that's an imperial city, why would anyone from highland be in the city-state.

"So that's where we part company…" Wait, they didn't tell them either.

"What kind of traveling companions are you two?" I gave Riou and Joey a dry look as the two rubbed the back of their heads, while Rina seemed to laugh some more.

The walk to Kyaro was pretty quick seeing as the town was right near the exit of the pass, wasn't long before we came up the gate of the town.

"We finally made it back Riou." Joey looked at Riou with a smile and he returned it, so that's what it's like having a close friend.

"Wow, so this is your town? It's really nice." Eilie said as eh looked around the area she could see from the gate.

"This is where we say goodbye. It was fun traveling with you three." Rina said as she turned.

"So where do you live? Maybe we could drop by next time we're in town." Eilie said causing Rina took stop and look at her younger sister. I don't think that smirk is an evil one, teasing maybe.

"Well my house is to the north where the road ends, and Riou's house is off to the west." Joey pointed in the directions of said houses.

"Just take a left off that path." Joey added as Eilie nodded.

"Okay thanks see you later!" Eilie said as Bolgan spoke up.

"Take care of yourselves." Bolgan said as he turned and followed Rina and Eilie.

"So what are you goanna do Klein?" Riou asked as he looked at me.

"I don't know; I might stock up here and go back the way we came. I'm not that comfortable being here, seeing as it highland territory." I think that's why Riou and Joey didn't tell us right at the start, maybe they though they couldn't trust us right away, well, maybe more me then the other three.

"Riou…. That leader of the mercenaries has got me worried. I'm going straight home. Nanami's probably waiting, so you should go home too. But be careful, okay. I'll see you later." Joey said as he walked on ahead.

"Klein, let me repay you for helping us, I think I might have a vase or something you can sell for money, or I can make you a meal, and I'll make it my sister's a bad cook so it's best that I make it for you." Riou said as grabbed my hand and started to pull me along.

"Ta-da! This is my house, it's roomy for two people but Nanami and I make it work." Riou said as he brought me to his house, I feel like this is a little much.

"Anyway be careful Nanami is really affectionate with people. She might hug you." Then out of nowhere a flying squirrel landed near us, it was kinda big.

"Riou do you now this squirrel?" I think he did since the squirrel was grabbing his shorts.

"Yeah this is Mukumuku, he's a squirrel that my grandpa took care of, me and Nanami helped too when we got older." Riou said as he pat the squirrel on the head.

"I see…." The squirrel has a cape.

"Nanami I'm home!" Riou said as he entered the house finding no one there though.

"She must be in the back, hold on I'll go get her." Riou said as he started walking away.

"But take off your shoes and stay a while. Sorry I can't make you tea right now." Riou said as he put his hands together in an apologetic manner.

"It's alright." I said and waved him off.

And like that he ran out of the room and into the back area.

What I want to know is what the townspeople were saying before they saw Riou. They had been chatting like normal then when they saw Riou they stopped and looked really scared. I remember some people talking about traitors and some about spies; they must have meant Riou and Joey. But that's foolish, why would they need scapegoats for something, that peace treaty was sign or was it a ceasefire, I should be glad at being away from the castle but at the same time that's where I learned everything. But this traitor talk did trouble me a lot, I guess that's obvious.

I was pulled out of my thoughts from a loud crash and looked to where I heard it from. And soon after I saw a girl run into the room with short brown hair held back by a headband and she seemed to have a yellow tunic under her dress as well as a pair of pants.

"You're Klein aren't you; thank you for helping my brother and Joey, but now's not the time! We need to pack right away and run away!" Nanami said, at least I'd assumed it was her as she pulled out two packs most likely for her and Riou, now that I remember Riou did have a pack when I first saw him.

"Okay to-do list done! Now let's go!" Nanami said as Riou appeared and we started to leave their house.

"Here this vase is famous so we should sell that when we get the chance." Riou said he passed it to me.

"Okay, but why am I going to." I think I know why they're doing this.

"Because you're Riou's friend and you'll get in trouble too if they catch you." Nanami said as she waged her finger at me.

"Okay let's go you two!" Riou said as we nodded, I think this test is on hold for now.

 _Notes on people_

 _Klein (Ewai Star)_

 _A squire in the knights of Matilda and the only one courageous (Read stupid) to go on the hardest test to become a knight._

 _Fight's with a sword named Caliburn and is good with runes too_

 _Despite not looking it he's really good at cooking_

 _Riou (Tenkai Star)_

 _A young man, who fights with tonfa and is very kind, was a solder in the unicorn brigade before his friends were massacred and he and Joey got away._

 _He's an all around fighter being bad at nothing but mot excelling in anything either._

 _Has a certain charisma around him that draws people in, which he seems oblivious to it though._

 _Nanami (Tenjyu Star)_

 _Riou's adoptive sister and long time friend of Joey's, while she didn't go to war she was constantly worried for Riou and Joey's safety._

 _Fights with a staff but due to lazy nature she isn't too good and is balanced on all aspects but is very fast._

 _Terrible cook_

Author's notes.

Hi guys how are you guys; it has been a while since I did anything. I hope you enjoy this as I tried to make it engaging and as close as I could make it to the original. Now on to the things that I did.

One, Camus's family is stated to be his mom, dad and older brother, so I though why not make him have a younger brother and I will explain later on why he's here and not with his family.

Two, I made Riou have a cheerful personality as he's never really given one, and I think most of his dialogue options are pretty neutral.

Three, I will be recruiting all 108 stars of destiny and all will be getting a small bio when they officially join the group. Also I will be limiting myself to three people a chapter.

And now I hope you all enjoy this story as I'll try and update it frequently as I can so please leave a review, fallow if you want to know when this gets updated and I'll be posting on my twitter when I update or make a new story, to follow mw search up massivegamenerd and follow.


End file.
